1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a magnetic control exerciser.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A conventional exerciser in accordance with the prior art usually provides a single function, particularly a weight training machine. Another problem of the conventional exerciser is the operating stroke. The operating stroke of the conventional exerciser is limited. The conventional exerciser uses a rope directly drawing a damping device and a fixed pulley to change the operating direction of the rope such that the stroke of the front end of the rope is equal to that of the rear end of the rope. However, the collecting length of the rope of the damping device is fixed. Consequently, the diameter of the counterweight flywheel must be enlarged for coiling a longer rope for lengthening the stroke of the conventional exerciser. As a result, the weight, the manufacturing cost and the transporting cost of the conventional exerciser are raised.
The conventional exercisers usually use a spring, a resilient rope or a counterweight to bidirectionally provide a great damping for promoting the training effect. However, this is incorrect. The operator must continually force to resist the restitution force from the spring, the resilient rope or the counterweight when releasing and backing the handlebar. This is very dangerous, particularly, when the operator is exhausted.
Furthermore, the conventional exerciser is unsuitable for a child or an older user. However, some conventional exercisers are provided for rehabilitation in hospitals. A bidirectionally forced exerciser may cause a counter-effect to the operator.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.